


129. Numb

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [129]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	129. Numb

_**Sam Worthington: numb** _   
**players only. backdated. takes place the night after[Sam spends his first night alone](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/15981.html) and the same evening as [Ryan deals with his first day away in Vermont](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/30188.html).**

At the club without Ryan, Sam takes a seat at the bar and orders a beer. There's food in the freezer at home but he doesn't feel like going there yet. Knowing it'll be dark and empty and cold.

At least here he can watch the men and women on the floor, playing, and pretend he's not alone for a few hours. Drown himself in a beer or two or four so it doesn't matter when he finally does go home.

But then a gorgeous blond boy crawls up to him and offers his mouth and already numb, Sam nods. The boy's not Ryan but then again, no one is, so he slides a hand into the boy's hair and fucks his throat and spills down it roughly, after what seems like forever. And he feels nothing. Shaking his head when the boy asks if he wants to come to a room with him. And again when he asks for his number. "Not tonight," he says, meaning not ever.

He settles his tab and has the doorman call him a car and he slides down in the backseat, re-reading the texts Ryan's sent him over and over as the city passes by.  



End file.
